


The Nightmare is Never Over

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light Kyouko/Mami story after the Rebellion movie.<br/>I'm just getting the hang of writing again so I may not finish may finish.</p><p>Life seems to be perfect in Homura Akemi's world.<br/>Or is it?<br/>Set after Rebellion events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare is Never Over

Homura Akemi was the Devil. Well that was a harsh way to put it. The fact that she had selflessly cast Madoka Kaname back to the physical world and had taken a part of the Law of Cycle using it as her own power to makeshift a world where Madoka Kaname could live and be with her friends and live a normal school girl life could have been seen as evil in the eyes of one Sayaka Miki. If she could remember exactly. Homura started to take pride that all of her efforts had finally come to fruition as she maintained the world using the despair the other magical girls aquired as they lived in her world. Her world. A world where Madoka Kaname was. And forever to stay. Homura had hopped. As long as she maintained it.

Which was exactly what she was doing right now. As she worked behind the scenes casting the other girls into spells of emotions causing their soul gems which Homura kept so close to herself, to grow dull with the growing darkness as it spread through the soul gem til it was almost consumed. That's when she worked her magic and absorbed the darkness into her own soul gem thus maintaining a magical balance to keep Madoka and the others within her world. She could not afford any mistakes. This is what Madoka had wanted after all. Right?

Homura stood from seat in her darken realm. As long as she maintained this world Madoka could live. Yes that is what she would now fight to keep safe besides Madoka herself.  
“It's about time I should go..” Homura said before walking away from her seat. Leaving the five soul gems on the table.

 

“Achoo!” Kyouko sneezed rubbing her mitten covered hands over her nose catching any snot that had run down her face. Mami her companion at the time glanced over at the red head with slight amusement before reaching into her winter coats pocket pulling out a tissue. “Honestly Kyouko..”she mused. Kyouko blinked looking over at Mami then at the tissue before sighing reaching over taking the thing blowing her nose. Kyouko had never minded that Mami had a since of proper young ladylike manner but sometimes it bugged the hell out of her. “Better?” Mami had asked as Kyouko finished wiping her mitten off a little. “Yeah yeah..”Kyouko said jamming the used tissue in the coat looking annoyed that she had to do such a thing. Mami chuckled a little Kyouko never ceased to amaze her.  
Just as the two seemed to fall into silence with each other Nagisa Momoe shoved between the two making them both shift slightly before she darted out waving her goodbyes to the two heading for the large building that was Nagisa's school. Mami knew it was not a very good thing for Nagisa to be missing school even though her circumstances. Mami smiled waving goodbye back as Kyouko sighed again before waving slightly back. “What's her rush?”Kyouko said. “I believe they are doing some sort of field trip before the end of year if I recall correctly.”Mami said now pondering what it was Nagisa had demanded she sign so she could go. “Oh you mean that trip to Kyoto. That's today?”Kyouko asked. Mami was taken aback at how Kyouko could remember something that important but forget to lock the door when she left their apartment. It hadn't been long since Kyouko had come to stay with Mami and Nagisa. To Mami's understanding, things with Sayaka Miki hadn't been the best. And eventually they had ended on bad terms. Kyouko taking up Mami's offer to live with her after so many years had passed even though the offer would always remain to her. Moved in and just seemed misplaced at first. Kyouko was needy and returned to her old ways of doing things for herself. It wasn't until Mami finally caught her stealing in the act that she put her foot down on the girl. Literally.  
But it took awhile for Kyouko to fall into a place at the apartment. Kyouko and Nagisa were sweet freaks and Mami seemed to be baking almost everyday for the two. Unless Mami decided a diet was in order. The three had became somewhat of a family during the last three months. And Mami wouldn't have traded anything other than this. “I suppose it is..”Mami said smiling. “Heh, then she better come back with some pocky or she's dead meat..”Kyouko said pounding her mitten like fists together. Mami sweat dropped a little. “Well I guess we should get going then..”Mami said turning to leave. Kyouko stood a bit longer before turning around following her sticking her arms behind her head.

Once the two had returned to the apartment Kyouko wasted no time stripping down out of her cold and wet clothes heading to her room she shared with Mami for warmer clothes. Mami simply shook her head finding it now more tolerable to accept Kyouko would be Kyouko. As Mami took the wet clothes to the small laundry room to dry them she couldn't help but hum a small tune. She was more happy now that she no longer lived alone. And even more happy that she shared her home to two people she loved and cared about.  
And taking care of them was a blessing to her. Well to a degree. 

After throwing on fuzzy red pajama pants with apples on them and her prized hoodie. Kyouko flopped back into her spot on the couch she had occupied just a few hours ago. She sighed reaching into her hoodie pulling out a half eaten box of pocky. Digging into the box she pulled out the last remaining piece plopping it into her mouth turning the television back on. With her and Mami off on holiday before Nagisa. Kyouko was able to relax quietly without her small partner in crime to come running in plowing into her just to annoy her. Not that Kyouko didn't like her and Nagisa bonding. Just that it was a touchy subject to hang around someone much younger. Nagisa reminded her so much of Momo sometimes Kyouko couldn't help but get angry or upset for no reason. But Nagisa knew which buttons to press and when big bad Kyouko was upset she steered clear til her temper calmed down or until Mami had spoke to her.  
But with the few days with Nagisa gone Kyouko really didn't show she already missed the young girl.  
Just as Kyouko thought watching cartoons without the little brat wouldn't be the same. Mami came up behind the couch yanking the pocky out of her mouth. “Kyouko it's not even lunch yet..”Mami scolded the red head. Kyouko put on a sour look nope it was exactly like Nagisa hadn't left. Kyouko turned her head back eyeing Mami with annoyance. “Come on Mami don't be so uptight.”Kyouko said. Mami didn't have to say much other than give Kyouko looks to make her drop any chance of talk back. Kyouko smirked seeming like she had given up. But before Mami could turn around to go into the kitchen Kyouko came up like a shark snapping the pocky in half taking a huge piece. Mami's eye had a slight twitch to it. The fact that Kyouko was being more playful was scary. The fact that Kyouko nearly ate her hand off was another.”Kyouko!”Mami said showing slight concern as the red head munched happily on her treat with success. Mami scoffed turning around just to leave the room. 'How.. how.. how rude of her!' Mami thought but couldn't help once she was out of the room to laugh softly.

Kyouko leaned over the back of the couch catching Mami's laugh and knew she had gotten her. She then flopped back on the couch now in the process to relax again. The sounds of Mami cleaning something or even cooking something seemed like a soft lullaby to Kyouko who would drift off to sleep no matter if she didn't feel tired.

Mami smiled. This was almost like she had in-visioned all those years ago when she had first offered Kyouko a home. Yes she wouldn't trade this happiness for anything.

 

At that moment Mami's soul gem shown brightly than the other four for a brief moment.  
But unbeknownst to her. Mami's soul gem would soon be tainted with despair. Maybe enough to end what she called happiness. The only one who knew what was to befall the girl was the thing sitting in the chair Homura Akemi had occupied not to long ago. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness before he hopped on to the table examining the soul gems that someone had left oh so open to anyone to find.

Kyubey was plotting something. But at who's expense his own? Or Homura Akemi's.


End file.
